A Naruto Highschool Story
by FearTheFan
Summary: H.S. AU The Rookie 9, Team Gai, and The Sand Sibs are in high school. First week, special festival. Wow, how long is the week supposed to last? I don't own Naruto. ITS BACK!
1. Unexpected Announcement and aton of POVs

**A Naruto High School Story **

**Chapter 1: An Unexpected Announcement and a Ton of POVs  
**

**Note: For one I'm not good with spelling, so forgive spelling mistakes and what not.**** This is chapter one, but i need to know if its any good, so i rely on your reviews. And next, if you couldn't tell, its a high school setting, not a private high school with uniforms and stuff, and last and most important(to me anyways) no curse seal, Orochimaru loser stuff, its **_MY _**fan-fiction, so if you don't like it, get lost!!!(One last thing, extra shinobi training classes for those who signed up for them. And the group of homeroom seven is Shika, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino. They all have the same classes too. Neji, Tenten, Choji, Lee, and Kiba are in the other homerooms. And one last thing, this is not a strictly shinobi school.) **

Its morning. Everyone is in there homerooms, waiting. Its the first day of school. All anyone was told was where there homeroom was. So everyone waited.

By the looks every classroom, except room seven, had there homeroom teacher. Finally he walked in.

"Kakashi-sensei! Took you long enough!" shouted Naruto from the back.

"Well there was this thing and I was late because of it." said Kakashi.

"Yeah right," shouted someone from the back.

Kakashi didn't respond, to busy reading his book.

"Well?!" Naruto shouted, "Aren't you gonna give us our schedules?"

"Oh yeah, taht thing. Okay, when I call you up come and get your schedule." said Kakahi. "Hyuga HInata, Uzumaki Naruto..."

It trailed on and on until everyone in homeroom seven had a schedule. "Well that's that." said Kakashi.

Naruto, still wanting a explanation on why he was late called out, "Kakashi-sensi, come on! Why were you late? You're always late! It was that stupid book of yours wasn't it!"

"Hm.. Oh did you say something?" Kakashi said.

"What the hell!" Yelled Naruto. "how can you not have heard me!"

**-BRING BRING-**

"Well, get out now, everyone." said Kakahi.

Everyone left.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

_ God what does Kakashi-sensei thinking! I mean all we get is this lame excuse! Its not even a class it just says, _Stay put until 2nd period,_ How stupid is that!_

**Lee P.O.V.**

_ I an very sad. I'm not in Sakura-chan's homeroom, even though we have some of the same classes._

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Okay all you youthful people! Big announcement," said Gai-sensei **(who else?) **"We are having a festival, **(hey my school has a festival too! Inspiration is everywhere these days!)** yeah a festival! Full of rides, food, and youthful activities!**(Hey mine has youthful activities too!)** Its this weekend, the Welcome/Welcome Back Festival for Konoha High!"

"Gai-sensei that is SO amazing!" said a very ecstatic Lee.

"Yeah, uh if this is a festival, uh will there be any 'youthful' competitions?" asked Sakura.  
Gai replied "One and one only, the best couple competition! Judged by, well, no one knows yet, but I'll tell you this, its a very youthful competition and the best couple wins a date to any where they choose with there partner!"

**Sakura P.O.V.**

_ I'm gonna ask Sasuke, and we'll win! I'm so gonna win! I have to! CHA!_

**Lee P.O.V**

_ I'll ask Sakura-chan, together we will win and be the most youthful winners! Surely we will!_

**(Hey has so many grammatic errors when he thinks :-) )**

**Naruto P.O.V**

_ I wonder if there will be any ramen there? No way I'm going without ramen! What? A couple contest? What?_

**Sasuke P.O.V.**

_ Great. Now a bunch of girls won't stop asking me if I want to enter the couple contest._

**(He is SOO emo! - Emosuke)**

**Ino P.O.V.**

_ I'm gonna ask Sasuke, and we'll win! I'm so gonna win! I have to!_

**Shikamaru P.O.V**.

_ What a drag. This whole thing is pointless. How troublesome._

**Tenten P.O.V.**

_ Maybe I'll ask Neji if he wants to go with me?_

**Hinata P.O.V.**

_I think I'll ask Naruto-kun to be my partner the contest, I hope he will._

**Orochimaru P.O.V (WTF)**

_ Why am I NOT in this fan-fiction! Wait I am now! I hope there will be singing! I love to sing!!! Hee-hee!_ **(Again, WTF)**

**YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!! ITS MY FIRST SO, BE NICE YOU JERKS YOU KNOW YOU CAN BE ONE!  
**

**End Chapter 1**

_By FearTheFan_


	2. Mall Adventure, YEAH! Part 1

**ZOMG!!! Its Konoha High, chapter two!!! All the POVs at the end of chapter one must have killed you! And yes my school does have a festival full of youthful activities, but no couple contest. LOL. (--' not that funny) Last chapter was really short-ish, so I hope this one is longer. Off subject but I have a stuffed dog I called Akamaru! So Cute! X-D**

**ENJOY OR DIE!!!!**

**But mostly enjoy XD**

"Hey Ino!" called Sakura. "How are you? I heard the shop was donating flowers for the festival."

"Yeah," responded Ino, "You won't believe all the they want. Totally insane!"

**EARLIER THE SAME DAY**

**11:00 a.m.- **

_ "Sasuke, hi," said Sakura as she ran up to him. _

_His response was a turn of the head and an emoish glare. _

_ "So you going to the festival?" asked Sakura. _

_ "Maybe." responded Sasuke. "Do you want to enter the contest with me then?" Sakura asked. _

_ "No." responded Sasuke as he walked away. _

_Sakura goes and sits on a bench. _

**11:15 a.m.-**

_ "Hey Sasuke!" called Ino stopping him in-front of a tree. _

_ "What do you want," replied an irritated Sasuke. _

_ "Well I was wondering if you wanted to enter-" _

_Sasuke cut her off and said "No." and walked away. _

_Ino walked and sat beside Sakura. _

_ "He say no?" asked Sakura. _

_ "Yeah." replied Ino, and they both hung there heads in disappointment. _

_Then Tenten and Hinata walked by. _

_ "Hey guys what's up?" asked Hinata._

**Current Time, Yeah**

"I have an idea," said Sakura. "The festival starts soon and just because we're not in some dumb contest doesn't mean we can't go and have fun, right. Well lets go to the mall after school today and get some new clothing. A girls day out, you, me, Tenten, and Hinata. Besides, I don't want to wear old clothing to the festival, and its in three days."

"Great idea billboard-brow," said Ino, "I'll call my mom and see if she can drive us there."

**Hinata Asking Naruto **

"Hey Hinata!" called Naruto.

"Um, Naruto," said Hinata, "Would you mind entering the contest with me? If we win I'll let you pick where we go."

Naruto replied, "Sure Hinata. We'll win. One question though, what is it we're entering?"

**Tenten Asking Neji**

"C'mon Neji." said Tenten, "Its not like you actually like any girl at our school, besides, I just want to enter this contest with you. Its not like we are a REAL couple. Please!"

**END OF SCHOOL, YESSSS**

"This is great!" said Ino, "My mom said yes, just us girls at the mall. Nothing could be better."

Sakura replied, "It would be better if we were in the contest."

'Especially if Sasuke went in it with me' thought Sakura and Ino.

"Tenten, Hinata, over here!" called Ino.

"So I guess no one is going to be in the contest." said Sakura.

"Well, I did ask Neji, he didn't reply though."

"YOU ASKED NEJI?!" said the three girls.

"Well yeah, I wanted to be in the contest with him. So I asked." replied Tenten.

"But Tenten, I know Neji, he doesn't like any girls at all, You're lucky he doesn't hate you, and even likes you a little bit. I'm sorry but I don't think-" Hinata was cut off by Neji and his glare.

He said to Tenten, "I guess I will go with you. People heard about you asking and my no response from me, so fan-girls still saw the chance to ask me and wouldn't stop bugging me, and boys, like Lee, wouldn't stop harassing me, so yes, I'll go with you. See ya later."

A quite silence soon overcame the girls, then finally Hinata said, "I can't believe Neji-nii-san said yes. He can't stand any girls, your lucky he will say at least 3 words to you."

"So I guess Tenten is the only one in the contest huh." said Ino.

"Well I did ask Naruto-kun..." said Hinata.

"WHAT?!?" screamed the three others.

"WHY WOULD YOU ASK HIM!!!" screamed Sakura.

Then Naruto runs up, "Hey Hinata, what's up?"

"Oh, Naruto-kun" says a blushing Hinata.

"So Hinata, we're in that festival competition-thing right, so what's that about again? I didn't uh, I wasn't listening to Gai-sensei then, ha ha." said Naruto.

"Naruto you idiot! Do you ever listen!" yelled Sakura as she pounded him on the head, "It's a couple competion, as in two people who are dating, couple. You can be such a moron!"

"Oh so thats what it is, well I better find some nice clothing. Bye Hinata." Then the blonde headed boy that Hinata liked walked off.

At that moment Sakura and Ino again shared the same thoughts, which were, 'Why are THEY so lucky! GOD, why won't Sasuke notice ME!!!'

"Well before we leave we better sign the forms!" said Tenten.

**FORWARDING TO THE MALL!!!**

"The Konoha Mall, the only mall in Konoha," said Sakura.

"Lets go guys," said Ino, "We don't have forever!" As the girls walked into the mall, they were bombarded by the smell of mall food, bathrooms, candles, incense burners, perfume, fat guy sweat, and other sickly, sickly sweet smells. As they walked from the food court towards the stores, they got more and more stares from girls, then whispers and quiet snide remarks, only the girl shinobi's glares that made it look like that they would take them down that ceased the looks from the other girls.

As they closened to a certain store, the stares increased**(I think of it as snob girl central)**_Abercrombie&Fitch._ Sakura and Ino saw a sign on the glass and ran in. "_Abercrombie&Fitch_?" said Hinata.

"More like _Abercrombi&Bitch_(I'm an Abercrombie basher, so what?)." replied Tenten "I can't stand those girls that shop there. The thing is neither can Sakura and Ino. So why would they run in?"

"No clue replied Hinata."

"Sorry we left you like that." said Sakura.

"But they had their male models," said Ino.

"So you ran in to see them?" said Tenten.

"Yeah," said Sakura.

"We were planning to ask them if they would come to the competition with us." said Ino.

"You guys know that all the models are probably gay, right?" said Hinata.

"Whatever," said Sakura and Ino.

"Lets go to one of my favorite stores,_ Fashion Sense_**(I made it up)**," said Tenten, "Plus, its right next to _Shinobi Surplus_**(Also made up, duh). **We do DO need supplies for our ninja classes. So lets go!"

**CUT!!! Thats a rap for chapter 2, I hope you liked it. I really need your reviews, so please review. This is where I would like to thank my little sister, GaaraxxxheartxxxAi, who listened to my ramblings about my ideas, my friend Luna Forest, who well supported me and stuff and gave me ideas and was the first to review my last story, my dog, Dodge, who I think I will put in one chapter as Hinata's dog, my school, for giving me inspiration for a festival even if I don't want to admit it, the Cybermen, Doctor Who, Naruto, Manga, Japan, God, my bed, Steve Jobbs, Apple, the sky, television, feet, friends, hands, fingers, my brain, Office Depot, trees, paper, metal, pens, ink, pencils, nail polish, stupid girls in my class that think boats have hydraulics that shop at Abercrobie, you, the person who is reading this, Naruto, the character, Sasuke, Temari, who is awesome, Gaara, Kankuro, Hinata, Neji, Shino, Shika, Sakura, Ino, Zabuza, Haku, Kakashi, Gai, Lee, Itachi, the Akatsuki, all the Hokages, the Kazakages, Orochimaru, Anko, and other Naruto characters that escape me, Psygirl12 on youtube for making the funniest Random Naruto Chat ever, youtube itself, video games, Nintendo, Google with all its videos, images, and vast knowledge, Pokemon, the creator of Naruto whose name is very long that it escapes me to, my mom, dad, sis, brother, aunts, uncles, cousins, floors, the United States, actors, Spongebob Squarepants, spell check, Stan Lee, comics, other countries, people who made up dedications, George Lucas, everyone in Star Wars except Jar-Jar Binks and the Gungans, The Amanda Show, Cartoon Network, music, comedians, people that agree with me, chairs, desks, electric outlets and devices, toys, childness, DirectTv, Tivo, documentaries, medical documentaries, the Greeks, Romans, Mayans, Aztecs, and other old civilizations, any other things that you can think of, fanfiction, the  
website I posted this on, and last but certainly not least, ME!!!! For being so damn creative! Give a big hand for me!!**

_By: FearTheFan _


	3. Mall Adventure, YEAH! Part 2

**It's Chapter 3 of A Naruto High School Story! YAY! CUE MUSIC!!!**

**And 3 is a magic number not nine Jack Black so hopefully it will be a magic chapter, and by magic, I mean more reviews! What does a writer have to do to get reviews i mean come on it just so annoying...rants for 7 hours... So that why he is so annoying! So picking up from chapter 2 the four konochi were outside the mall and Sasuke rejected Sakura and Ino, big surprise he's a fat emo! So here we are! Hopefully the mall won't explode!!! **

**Hmmm, that gives me an idea... please comment on my story and how it really sucked and didn't turn out they way I wanted it.**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW I NEED THEM AS MUCH AS CHOCOLATE!!!**

_Fashion Sense_ was probably the best store in the mall. The four girls wandered around and completely engulfed by the beauty. **Note: because a lot of people like to look nice, not always me, Sakura and Ino get new outfits for the festival for the heck of it** Sakura was the first to find her outfit.

"O.M.G." said Sakura,

"What is it," said Ino.

"Look at this," replied Sakura. It was navy jeans embroidered with cherry blossoms with a matching pink tee with a low cut back with white petals.

"Wow," said the other girls,

"It is SO Sakura," replied Tenten.

"I also found these shoes!!!" They were pink flip-flops with bamboo sorta stuff at the bottom of the shoe that were comfy.

"Look. At. This." said Ino. It was a dark purple mini skirt with little light pale purple flowers on it, matching tube top, same dark color purple, mesh arm things, and matching purple boots.** Sakura's and Ino's clothing aren't exactly comfort ware. **blah blah blah comment, comment,comment,

"Well, I guess me and Tenten need two outfits," said Hinata.

Tenten's first outfit was nothing that special but nice, it was a dark forest green top, white long sleeved undershirt thing, blackish Capri's and sneakers. Hinata's first outfit was a light cream colored tank-top, creameish pants, and white sneakers, a very Hyuga look, but I guess it suits her! ☺ Hinata's second outfit was slightly different. It was a short silk blue dress with matching blue heels. And Tenten's outfit was a yellow silk top with small green petals, smooth black skirt, and black heels. So the girls took everything to the checkout counter.

"Hey Molly," said Tenten. Molly a girl probably in her 20's with long brown hair, hazel eyes, and a pretty smile was behind the counter.

"Hi Tenten, these your friends I take it," said Molly.

"Yeah, Molly, meet Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, meet Molly."

"Well its nice to meet you," said Molly, "We don't get many new faces 'round here since that new place opened up, **Abercrombie&Fitch. **Some people went there or just shop online. I get sorta lonely, but hey, less people, less noise, less problem." in a laughy sorta voice. "Wow, all this nice clothing, what are you girls up to?"

"Oh nothing Molly," said Tenten, "It's just the Konoha High festival,"

"Well okay," said Molly, "here is your bags girls, see ya!"

"Yeah, bye Molly," said all four girls. "Well we better get to Shinobi Surplus, we have our classes to-" Sakura cut her self off and stopped in her tracks. At the sight of... KAKASHI!!!

"Its Kakashi," said Sakura,

"So," said Ino,

"Look at what he is out side of," Sakura pointed to the adult book store. When Kakashi noticed the display of books he flipped out and ran in side.

"Your sensei is such a perv, billboard-brow," Ino snickered,

"Can it, Ino-pig!" said Sakura.

They bickered the whole time till they got to the store. Tenten and Hinata sighed with relief. They walked in, they found kunai, shuriken, and all the training books they needed. As they walked out, two people were following them. The four chatting girls didn't notice, but a happy Kakashi smiley eye walking out of the store did.

"Gai and Lee," he said, "why are you following these girls?"

Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, and Ino turned around to see Lee and his older self looking very desparate for an excuse.

**GAI P.O.V**

_Kakashi, you are good. To notice us as when just walking out of the book store._

**LEE P.O.V.**

_Gai-sensei is right! Kakashi is a worthy apponent! SPRING TIME OF YOUTH!!!!!!_

**Me: Lee, that was random. Lee: but fearthefan- Me: address me as Temari, or lord high master that controls your every move. Lee: But Temari, the world must celebrate the spring time of youth!!! Me: enough of that when people are watching!!! **

**end of P.O.V.s.**

**Normal-ness now. i guess**

"Well?" said Kakashi.

"Okay," said Gai, "I have these papers to give to Tenten and Hinata," hands the papers to them, "And Lee has something to ask this charming youthful girl," pointing to Sakura.

"Greetings Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Sakura-chan," Lee said, "Sakura, would you go tho the festival with me?" with all the shinie teeth and ping and a smile and the thumbs up,

"No," said Sakura.

"And why not?" asked Gai.

"Well Gai," said Kakashi, "you can't force her to go, well you could, but she wouldn't be happy. Run along you girls, oh and sorry for the dissapointmen Lee."

Lee looked very down, 'I swore she would say yes,' Lee thought.

"Don't look so down Lee," said Gai, "You won't always win." said Gai,

"But Gai-sensei!"

"No buts Lee, you know that," said the creepy sensei wearing green spandex.

**WARNING: INCOMING OF GAI/LEE SUNSET SCENE. AHHHH!!! WHAT'S THAT, oh, wait it was nothing **

"Now run 500 laps around the mall, Lee!"

Lee: Yes Gai-sensei!

Gai: Oh Lee!

Lee: I love you Gai-sensei!

Gai: I love you too Lee!

And on and on they went, so the other people who we completely forgot backed away slowly, and then bumbed into... KIBA!!! And Akamaru. For some reasone they all started screaming, they both looked like they were trying to get away from someone. Kakashi sighed and walked off.

"What are you doing here?!" Ino asked/shouted,

"Well I was trying to get away from Choji," said Kiba, "He wanted to eat Akamaru!" Kiba said, "So what are You doing here?"

"Getting away from Lee and his older self," Tenten said.

"Okay, well going this way," said Kiba, "Bye."

"Oh," Hinata rembering the papers, "We should take a look at the papers," she said.

Hinata and Tenten stood next to each other with Ino and Sakura looking over their shoulders.

The papers read:

**Contestants!**

**Here are the rules for each contest.**

**On each day of the festival you will have a different**

**challenge to preform. At 7.00 pm of every night,**

**Friday, Saturday, and Sunday,**

**to preform a different task. **

**The festival starts at 5.00pm every day,**

**ending at 11.00pm, leaving enough**

**time for you to go on the rides and games.**

**The first day is Friday and it is a halfday for everyone at school,**

**The rest of the message is with your partner, so I suggest you talk **

**with him ASAP.**

"Well," said Hinata, after reading the paper and moving, causing Sakura to wobble,

"Lets all go to my house, Neji's there, and I'll call Naruto now for him to meet us there." Hinata started dialing on her phone.

Ino pulled out her phone like a pro, and started dialing at the speed of light, "I gues I should call my mom to pick us up." she said. Her mom picked up on the second ring, "Mom, We got everything, come pick us up now, WHAT!? Why not? Fine." she hung up. "Well, someone's mom is going to have pick us up or we are taking the bus." Ino said.

The girls took the bus.

"The last stop is a few blocks from the Hyuga compound," Hinata said, "So we should be there soon." The girls chattered and thought what the competion could be on. "Well I did hear from somewhere that we would need the fancy outfits," Tenten said,

"Oh I can't wait to see you guys on stage!" Sakura squeked, "Yah, you guys will look so cute!" added Ino.

**Short P.O.V. Intermission**

**Sakura and Ino POV cuz they sare thoughts**

_Ugh, they are so lucky! Why won't Sasuke-kun go with ME?!_

**Simple, he's a fat emo**

**Normal POV**

"Last stop," shouted the bus driver, "Everyone OUT!!!" apparently the bus driver wasn't very nice...

The four girls carried their bags down the streets till they reached the Hyuga compound. Naruto was already inside sitting on the couch with Neji watching HBO. It was _StarWars, Episode 111: Revenge of The Sith_. It was the epic part when Obi-Wan and Anikan fight. Naruto was all jumpy, and actually jumping on the couch.

"Sit down," said Neji, very irratated, "Haven't you seen this before? It has been on HBO for more than six months."

"Yeah I have," said Naruto,"I've seen it thirteen times and counting, but this part is the best!"

"Hello," said Sakura. They both turned thier heads, Naruto's eyes widened and a gaint devilish grin on his face, he pulled out a stick from no where, and started making it glow with chakra and chased the girls around. Neji sat on the couch and watched t.v. while Naruto chased the girls around the house and they screamed.

Neji, apparently couldn't take it anymore and yelled "NEJI SAYS FREEZE!!!" totally out of character, but he was watching _Simon Says, the Ultimate Ninja Challenge_, **something I just made up right now**, and he needed everyone to, well, freeze.☺

"Now everyone sit," Neji said,

"You didn't say Neji says!" Naruto said,

"I said sit!" responded Neji, everyone sat. "Now we are all here to read the notes, now lets read them,"

**They read:**

**Friday:**

**7.00pm, Kareoke Contest**

**Saturday:**

**7.00pm, Cutest Couple**

**Sunday:**

**7.00pm, Classiest, prettnessness**

**9.00pm final judgeing**

"Kareoke?!" they all shouted. Suddenly, out of no where a white thing dashing out of the bedrooms and hopped onto Hinata's lap.

"Hinata-chan!" said Naruto, "What a cute puppy!" Everyone went 'awe' except for Neji who gave a little grin and petted him on the head.

"His name is Dodge.**That's MY puppy's name! Wee** He was origanaly trained to be a gaurd dog, but he was to happy and hyper, he only gets tired at night. So he failed. I saw him one day, he was so fast, he dodged everything to greet me, I asked father if I could keep him, he said yes. Neji sometimes helps take care of him too."

_'Wow, I never know Neji had such a soft spot,'_ thought Tenten.

"Well, we figured that out," said Naruto, "Don't worry Hinata, I'll get something nice." He got up, got to the door, then went back and kissed Hinata on the cheek and gave her a hug, than left, Hinata stood there for a second, stunned, then blushed then fell over fainted.

**End**

**Well, I liked were it ended, I had about five different places to end it but I chose there, and if you do read this, because I know people have stopped by and read it, or at least checked it, please review. Hmmm... It ended up a little more girly than I wanted, oh well. Some afterwords, I actually DO have a dog, named dodge, to explain how Hinata's dog looks like this is how, he is a white, with pointed ears, brown eyes, black nose, and he is a medium sized ameriacan eskimo, but since there isn't an america, it would be a konoha eskimo, I guess. And when Naruto attacks everyone with a glowing stick, I did not make that up, YaoiAnimeJunky did, and if you are reading this, YaoiAnimeJunky, don't kill me!!! And I don't own Naruto, StarWars, or HBO**

_By FearTheFan_


	4. Sleepover party! Part 1

**A Naruto High School Story Chapter Four!!! **

**BAMMM!!!**

**It's chapter the fourth. Yesssss... and I'm trying something new, and you invisible peoples reviews tell me how it goes and what I should change. SO REVIEW! Disclaimer! That's new. I don't want to get sued, so to read it, which will probalby a one time thing, is A TWO LITER BOTTLE OF COKE!!! **

**Bottle of Coke: FTF(me) doesn't own Naruto**

**Me: I wish I did, cuz its awesome and I'd be RICH!!!! MWAH HA HA!!!**

**Coke: Or much else, She doesn't own the Coka-Cola Company, the Pesi Company, The Grudge Movies, The Lord of the Rings, StarWars, Any of the Scary Movies, or anything else for that matter. She only owns her self, her thoughts, and plot line. So thank you, and good night.**

**Me: That was so beautiful. Thank you Mr. Coke Bottle, thank you.**

**On with the story! We left off with everyone leaving Hinata's house. So we now follow are favorite knuckle-headed, blonde, spiky-haired ninja**

After leaving Hinata blushing, stunned, and fainted, Naruto pulled out his cell phone.

Naruto: Iruka-sensei

**(Note: whenever it is in bold it usually means me talking, and we will now just call Naruto, Naru, cuz I'm lazy and it takes to long. On with the story!)**

Iruka: What do you need Naruto?

Naru: Do you think you could drive me to the mall?

Iruka: What? Why?

Naru: Well. the thing is...

Iruka: Out with it.

Naru: Well I'm in the couple contest at school and I-

Iruka: If you need money

Naru: No, No, sensei, I just wanted you to take me there and help me get something nice.

Iruka: You actually entered in that? With who?

Naru: Well, I'm in the Contest with Hinata.

Iruka: Fine, I'll take you. You wouldn't find any thing nice anyways.

Naru: Thanks sensei! Hey what is that supposed to mean?

Iruka: Nothing Naruto, I'll come by in a few minutes, just wait.

**A few minutes later... Bum Bah Bum!**

"Come on Naruto, get in the car!" said the brown, spikey haired, scared nosed sensei.

"Fine, fine" said Naruto.

"Well lets go," said Iruka.

"Not yet," said Naruto.

"What?" said Iruka

"We need to pick up a few people first." said Naruto.

Iruka sat there quietly, hitting his head against the wheel, thinking, 'This is going to be very, very long.'

**What Naruto Did When He Was Waiting For Iruka**

Naruto pulled out his cell phone and called...

Naru: Sasuke!

Sasu: Ugh, what do you want?

Naru: You are coming with me and Iruka to get clothes!

Saus: Why?

Naru: Because you need something else to wear!

Sasu: Your one to talk.

Naru: Come onnnnnnnnnnnn!

Saus: FIne.

Naru: YAY!

Sasuke hung up, wondering what he got him self into, while Naruto dialed again.

Naru: NEJI!!!

Neji hung up, Naruto called him back, with a vengance!

Naur: HOW DARE YOU NEJI!!!

Neji: How dare I what?

Naru: You Hung Up On Me!

Neji: Oh, sorry.

Naru: What do you mean 'Sorry'?!

Neji: It's just I have been getting fan girls call all day, saying 'NEJI!'. So what do you want?

Naru: You are going to the mall with me, Sasuke, and Iruka-sensei.

Neji: Are you a girl or gay?

Naru: HOW DARE YOU NEJI! Well, I'll just tell every fan girl where you go to train. Because I know.

Neji: How did you know it was on the roof of the school behind the generators?

Naru: Well I do now.

Neji: Fine, I'll go. Just don't tell anyone.

Naru: I won't.

Neji hung up damning his big mouth and good looks. Naruto dailed AGAIN!

Naru: LEE!

Lee: NARUTO!

Naru: Lee! Me, Sasuke, and Neji are going to the mall with Iruka-sensei, you wanna come?

Lee: Yes!

Naru: Bye.

Naruto hung up. Just then Iruka pulled up.

**When everyone is in the car**

"You never told me about all these people coming. Great, I have to be responsible for four kids," said Iruka, "Like I don't get enough of that at the Acadamy." "Its okay Iruka-sensei," said Naruto. While he said that, Lee and Sasuke were fighting over the radio and them shouting, "NO! This is youthful!" and "NO! THIS IS HORRIBLE! CHANGE THE DAMN THING!" and Neji, being no help at all, sitting in the back about 100-things-he-could-be-doing-but-not-becuase-of-fear-of-fan-girls. And Naruto started singing to every song the radio landed on. Then it landed on _Don't Cha_, and he did his sexy jutsu while singing. He only stopped when everyone hit him on the head anime style, but he didn't stop singing. While poor Iruka slowly sank into a private hell. All this happened in Lee's driveway.

**At the Mall **

So on the way there nothing happened, except for Iruka tied them all up, but they were all fidgety, so it was distracting. When they finally got there and where untied it was dark out, but it was cloudy and it was afternoon, so everything was fine. When they walked in, they were in the food court, and they saw, Choji (**big surprise)**. They walked over to see him. "Hey Choji," yelled Naruto, "What are you doing?" "Eating," said the guy who is always eating, "But here of all places?" "Long story," said Choji. "You are going to my house for a movie/sleepover party!" said Naruto to Choji, "We're going to rent movies and play games and-" he was cut off " WE?" said the other guys. "Oh, yeah," Naruto started, "you're coming, I'm forcing you all except for Lee and Choji," "Why not them?" asked the emo guy(Sasuke) "Because I give Choji free food and he would come," said Naruto "And Lee would come anyway," "How would you force us?" asked Neji, the guy with beautifully condition hair, "Simple, fan-girls," said Naruto, "but not only fan-girls, PSYCO FAN-GIRLS AND BOYS!!!" Neji and Sasuke started screaming, so loud that the Akatsuki could hear them.

**With the Akatsuki**

**Kisame-** Itachi, did you hear something?

**Itachi-** Yes, it is the distinct sound of my brother, and some other guy screaming.

**Kisame-** Oh,

**Itachi-** I'm just sad I'm not the cause of it.

**Random Fangirls- **ITACHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Itachi-** Kisame

**Kisame-** Yes Itachi,

**Itachi-** Its time to run again

**Kisame- **Okay

**So they ran, to bad they didn't think to kill them, oh well.**

**Back with the other peoples**

Both boys agreed, only quietly plotting revenge. So blah blah blah, they agree, yada yada yada, they get stupid fancy outfits, yada yada yada, no new clothes cuz they don't care, and Naruto is walking all squinty eyied, its a wonder how he hasn't hurt some by now, and bumps into... GAARA!!!!! and Kankuro."GAARA!" Naruto shouted, "What are you doing here?" he asked. "Oh, we took Temari to get her hair done, I demand it!" said Gaara, "Why couldn't you get it done in Suna?" asked Naruto "Oh, well, um..." Gaara started "TEMARI BLEW IT AWAY WITH HER FAN!!!" shouted Kankuro, "You see, the great down fall of Suna is that everything is made out of sand," finished Gaara. Inside the salon Temari was fighting with the hair dressers, "Get your fucken hands off my hair!" Temari said, and there was a bunch of explosions and people running for there live screaming " OH MY GOD!!!! SHE'S INSANE!!!! DJFKAJFDHGASFDKJGHOFIJGHLSLDKFJ!" thats when Temari flew out on her fan and and laughing insanely, calmed down, then landed infront of Gaara. "GAARA! I don't care who you are, I'm you older sister and you never well tell anyone to. touch. my. hair. GOT IT!!!!" Gaara got it, and everyone was scared hiding behind Kankuro, "Hey! Why are you all hiding behind me?!" said Kankuro, "Well anyway, " said Naruto, "Do you and Kankuro wanna come tho my sleepover, Gaara?" "Are you a girl or gay?" Kankuro said, "HOW DARE YOU NEJI!"said Naruto, "Hey I didn't say anything, it was make-up boy," said Neji, "Oh yeah," said Naruto, "HOW DARE YOU MAKE-UP BOY!!!" Kankuro felt hurt after being called that, and started crying, in his head. Now you are all wondering what happended to Naruto. Well, this is what happened: He was in the super clean Hyuga house, which smells really steral and clean, hyper from jumping up and down, chased the girls, saw a dog, kissed Hinata that smelled like the horrible mall smell, and you mix that up and you get MY reasoning of what happened to Naruto cuz he's not gay. Continuing. "Naruto, what is with you today?" said Sasuke "Yes," said Lee, "You are acting in a completely different youthful way," "Why do you always say stuff with youthful in it?" said Gaara, "Because youthful Gaara, Gai-sensei does and he is the most youthful person ever!!! And he is the one who showed me the spring time of youth! We should all partake in it!" "Um.. Yeah, no thanks," said Gaara, "But seriously Naruto what is with you today?" said Sasuke, "What do you mean?" said Naruto, apparently being cured right then. "Why are you acting in a different girly weird today?" Sasuke continued, "Sasuke, did you take you meds today?" said Naruto, "You mean you don't remeber?" said Sasuke, "Sasuke takes meds?" said Temari, "Yeah," said Naruto, "He takes them for him to act less emo and stay sane and not go crazy about killing Itachi," "Yeah, Naruto's back to normal, just plain stupid," said Choji, '' WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!!!'' shouted everyone, "Oh, I was always here," said Choji "So I guess there is no youthful sleepover at Naruto's youthful house," said Lee, " Yeah, I guess not," said Naruto. ''NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" yelled Gaara, " I command it!!!!!!! Do it or you die..." "Well, I for one, don't want to die, so I guess you will All Have To Go, or will die..." said Naruto, "I will most certainly go!" said Lee, then ran off saying 'YOSH!' and something about the springtime of youth, and bumping into Molly, (**see last chapter)** and running off, and everyone looking at him like 0.0? "Well it looks like I'll have to threaten the rest of you..." said Gaara, and everyone complied, because they were sacared by getting there buts kicked by sand, which sounds very humiliating. But everyone had one question, "Why?" said Kankuro, "Gaara why do you want to have a sleepover?" "Because brother, Konoha has some of the best cookies, they are NOT covered in sand and I can only get them here, and the fact that they have air conditioning and most have no clue of my problem, I will be fine, getting cookies, and watching movies with a bunch of people." said Gaara. Everyone looked sorta surprised, but got over it. "Oh, and Naruto,'' said Gaara, ''Happy Birthday!" ''Gaara, Its not my birthday," said Naruto, ''Oh, well I got you a present anyway, in fact all of you!'' said Gaara "So happy early/belated birthday!'' Gaara handed out the gifts to Naruto, Lee, Sasuke, and Neji.

**They opened the gifts in order:**

**Naruto-** Clothing, orange hoodie jacket, jeans, and a snowglobe

**Sasuke-** Clothing, blue shirt, jeans, cookie, and sissors

**Neji-** Little Einstien's movie (The movies with babies playing with stuff and colors and music that is supposed to make a baby smarter, like Mozart)

**Lee-** a book on everything

''Gaara, what's the point of this?'' said Neji, "Yeah,'' said Sasuke, '' You gave me clothing almost identical to my old clothing, (He is wearing the black emo unitard, or as I call it, the lunatard) and sissors'' ''Well,'' said Gaara, ''You need to cut your hair and wear something new!'' "TOLD YOU SO!'' shouted Naruto, ''Shut-up spaz.'' said Sasuke, ''Gaara, why did you give me a baby educational movie?'' asked Neji, ''Don't you and Tenten have a child?'' said Gaara, everyone looked at him like 0.0? ''NO!!!!!" said Neji.

Sasuke started a bonfire using his fireball jutsu and threw in the clothing causing it to burn to ash, melting the sissors, and smashing the cookie. Neji threw in the video, causing it to catch fire. Sasuke looked at the fire going, ''Ooooooo, ahhhhhhh,'' and Neji doing a fire dance, the fumes must of went to their heads. Gaara was very hurt and sobbing, but Temari was trying to comfort him, and shot them death glances while they were dancing. After a few minutes, they got over it, and the fire went out. ''Why... Do you guys have to be so m-mean?'' Gaara sobbed. ''It's okay Gaara,'' said Naruto, trying to make him feel better, ''Me and Lee liked our gifts,'' ''Yes,'' said said Lee, ''They are great youthful gifts!'' ''But Gaara, I have one question,'' said Naruto, ''This is a snowglobe right?'' ''No,'' said Gaara, ''Its a SANDglobe, its Suna. See, it has sand and water in it, and you shake it up, and you get a mini sand storm surronding it!'' ''Oh,'' said Naruto, '' Well, they still have to come to the sleepover unless they want to be trapped at a bottom of a well and surronded by pshyco fangirls and boys.'' Sasuke and Neji froze, feeling that they should be very careful, because they wouldn't put it past Naruto that he wouldn't put them at the bottom of a well with pshyco fangirls and fanboys.

**Okay its, blah blah blah, yada yada yada again, **

**FAST FORWARDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Kay, so now we are at Naruto's house party/sleepover.**

**They guests are:**

Neji

Shika

Sasuke

Gaara

Kankuro

Shino

Choji

Kiba

Akamaru

Temari (To make sure they behave and not destroy everything)

Lee

**What's there:**

Cookies

Ramen

Popcorn

Chocolate cake

Stack of movies

Dog food

Dog treats

Chips (100,000,000,000,000,000,000 bags)

Water

Coke

Pepsi

Sprite

7-Up

Dr. Pepper

Pizza

Chew toys

Chicken wings

Hot peppers

Subs(TURKEY subs)

Ice cream

Chocolate

Brownies

MORE ramen

A few tables to put it all on

Sofa

Television

DVD player

sleeping bags

**Movies rented:**

_The Grudge 2_

_The Lord of the Rings Trilogy_

_StarWars Episode Ⅲ_

_The History of Cookies_

_The Youthful Springtime of Youth Movie of Youthfulness by Might Gai_

_Scary Movie 4_

_Puppet Movie That All Puppetiers Should See_

**Who picked the movie:**

_The Grudge 2_**- Sasuke**

_The Lord of the Rings Trilogy_**- Choji**

_StarWars Episode Ⅲ_**- Naruto**

_The History of Cookies_**- Gaara**

_The Youthful Springtime of Youth Movie of Youthfulness by Might Gai_**- Lee(DUH!)**

_Scary Movie 4_**- Temari**

_Puppet Movie That All Puppetiers Should See_**- Kankuro(DUH!)**

**(Not EvErYoNe picked a movie, obviously)**

"Naruto," said Temari, "I have just one to say, WE HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW! ITS TUESDAY!" ''Well, I have it all planned out,'' said Naruto

**Discription of Naruto's Plan**

**With the help of Gaara, it was also printed and handed out to everyone**

**1/ The sand sibs are going to our school till monday, Gaara 'commanded' it**

**2/ We stay up as late as we want, you can fall asleep anytime you want**

**3/ We wake up at 5:00 and get to school **

**4/ We enter the class room and sleep all we want until the teacher comes in**

**5/ Then we go about or normal day**

**6/ If you feel sick or tired and can't go on, go to the nurse**

**7/ If someone asks that is not a teacher, tell them if you want, but don't tell them who threw it**

**8/ If it is a teacher, tell them you don't feel so good and ask if you can just keep your head down**

"Wow,'' said Sasuke, ''I can't believe you came up with something that smart.'' "Grrr...'' grred Naruto. STARE DOWN LIKE IN THE 3RD OR 4TH EPISODE! ''Okay, can we stop that now?'' said Temari. Sasuke and Naruto snapped out of it. "Yeah, its party time!'' said Gaara. "What are we gonna play?'' said Naruto, Temari went into her big bag she brought along, and pulled out a bottle, and gave a sinister look. Everyone was scared, hiding behind Kankuro again, paralized with fear.

**End**

**Mwah-ha-ha!!! By now you have already guessed what is going to happen, but I won't tell you yet. Mwah-ha-ha!!!**

**Please Review ;-) **

**Itachi- Are you the one who wrote this?**

**Me- What's it to you?**

**Itachi- Kisame was killed because of the fangirls**

**Me- '...'**

**Kisame- AM NOT!**

**Itachi- KISAME! YOU WEREN'T KILLED!**

**Kisame- Duh, you idiot! Don't you every pay attention?**

**Itachi- ... No...**

**Me- Well, this is now officialy over. BYEZ!!!**

**Itachi and Kiame- BYE!!!!**

_By FearTheFan, Emi-chan_


	5. Sleepover party! Part 2

**The longest awaited thing since time began... What is it you ask... Well its... OMG, CHAPTER 5!!! **

**Disclaimer: Mesa No Own Naruto.**

**Me: SHUT THE HELL UP JAR-JAR, YOU FUZZBAG!!! I really don't like Jar-Jar. **

**So you all know, I don't own Naruto, any of the characters, or any merchandise, and sadly I don't own the Rower, or his greatest hits. Sadly. Actually, I don't own much stuff in this fanfic, DAMMIT! And Jar-Jar, I don't own you, and I will KILL you, so look out. Now To Continue, cuz the disclaimer is killing you...**

**(Side note: This chapter is probably the longest. But please skip threw the crack if you want and just go down to the endish and everything totally changes. Please, just read it!!! I'll mark it with this for you guys: ****㊍****. And everyone that can tell me what this looks alot like, they get a randomly selected sneek peek of chapter six. Hint: Think of rings in Naruto... That might have given it away right now. Fans of my crack, there will be a little more later, but this chapter has enough to keep you content for some time, Emi-chan!!!) **

Everyone is in fear. Temari forced everyone, except Choji and Shino, cuz there cooking dinner, oven pizzas. YUM!! Yeah, you might not like them, but I DO!!! Okay, now to resume normal plot, whatever normal and plot in this story is.

It was time for, SPIN-THE-BOTTLE!!! Edited version, 2.0, that is like truth or dare. A little something about Temari, cuz for now, she will be sorta the center of attention, but not really the main character. So she is the Kazakage's eldest. And before he ever thought of having Kankuro or Gaara, he wanted a boy, cuz the whole, powerful guy thing. So he trained her in weapons and all, when he HAD time for her, and even thought her stuff while he was spending his time talking to Kankuro about crap and spoiling Gaara. So she learned to be a fighter from her dad. But when her mom was alive she tought her to be caring and everything, and simple stuff, like when Kankuro hurt himself playing with puppets, she would give him a bandaid. So she likes sitting with the boys, but sometimes find them intolerable, cuz everyone does. So, as the game of torture began all the boys where scared, cuz well, there's a girl in the room. Kay, so here is the order of sitting, Temari, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, Lee, Sasuke, Shika, Kiba, Akamaru on Kiba's head, and Naruto, next to Temari on her left. Temari spun first, and it landed on... CHAPTER OVER!!! No just kidding. I wouldn't end it now. It landed on... Sasuke!

"Sasuke," Temari said, "Truth-or-Dare?"

"Dare," Sasuke replied, trying to prove he was the alpha-male in this pack, causing several small groans from the others.

The Sand Sibs (A.k.a. the Sand Siblings, A.k.a. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara) and Naruto all had a devilish grin. Sasuke now felt very nervous, sending all his fan-girls to cause havoc for there hero was feeling nervous.

"I dare you," said Temari, pulling out something from her bag she brought, that looked black, with a pink, yes, pink, ribbon, "to dress like Itachi,"

"How do you know about my older brother!?!?!" Sasuke interrupted.

"I know a guy," Temari said, "Like I said before, to dress like your brother, and prance around the room, singing 'I feel pretty, oh so pretty, and witty, and gay!!! And I pity any girl who is not me today!!!' three times, and have to wear the outfit the whole night. Understood? Good. Now go change!" pushing him into the bathroom.

Sasuke hung his head low, knowing that he would never be able to live this down. But grateful his brother wasn't there or anyone with a video camera.

**Sasuke POV**

_Must not lose sanity 'I feel pretty!' If I lose sanity, I will never beat Itachi! 'Oh so pretty!' MAN!!! How does he even walk in this thing!!! 'AND GAY!!!' NOOOOOOO!!!!! My sanity has been lost..._

**Normal POV**

When Sasuke sat down he was a completely different person. Well not in the sense he wasn't who he was, he was completely reformed. He was, for the moment, not a gay emo bastard. So yay for Sasuke!!! Who will now be referred to as Itauke. Yes, Itauke. Everyone was laughing, falling over, and Choji and Shino were laughing very hard in the kitchen. Neji was laughing at himself too. But the only laugh you could get out of him was a wise-ass smirk. Sasuke spun and it landed on Gaara.

"Gaara, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said the now very serious Gaara.

"Is it true that you lost to Naruto?"

"Yes," Gaara replied.

Everyone started laughing because it was so funny that the best shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Sand lost to Konoha's idiot ninja in orange, Naruto. Gaara spun and it landed on Neji, Mr. I'm too good to laugh.

"Neji," Gaara said, "You have no choice in the matter of truth or dare, you will or you are as good as dead, and when I mean that, I mean that."

Gaara grabbed Temari's bag and pulled out something big, pink, and fluffy, something Neji could only draw back in fear at.

"Neji, you are dared, to dance like a pretty ballerina in this pink, fluffy, TUTU!! And must wear it all night long."

Neji took it, sad, terrified, and embarrassed, but knew that it was his destiny to do so.

**Neji POV**

_Is this my horrible fate? To spin around a room full of boys, and one girl, and bring down the great Neji name? Well at least my hair still is the most beautiful in the world!!! I can feel my sanity slowly leaving me... I CAN TASTE MUSIC!!!_

**Normal POV**

Neji sat down and was feeling brand new! No its not a new Neji, just in mind and spirit, but he still has his beautiful body and most importantly, hair. Everyone was laughing their asses off because the 'Great Ninja Genius With the Most Beautiful Hair Eva' is now 'Neji the Pretty Ballerina'. Yes fangirls, he is in a pink tutu. Neji spun and it landed on Naruto.

"Naruto, Dare or Dare?" Neji the Pretty Ballerina said, very in a interagation-like manner.

"Dare!" Naruto said, being completely stupid about it.

"I dare you, Naruto, to dress like a barbie, boobs and all, and sing _'Barbie Girl,'_ by Aqua. And of course, you must wear it all night."

By then the whole room was cracking up, and somewhere Ino and Sakura could hear them and saying to themselves, 'Why do I hear the laughter of morons on crack?'

Now right now you are asking, _'What time is it anyway?' _Well its 5:30 PM. Yes PM. This is why.

The girls spent two hours at the mall, then the guys only spent thirty minutes, getting out of there ASAP. Iruka drove them ALL back and then sped away in fear of them. So continuing, how does he look like a girl? Here's how.

**1.Temari gave him her clothes and changed into her pjs.**

**2.Toilet paper, lots of it. So much it puts boob implants to shame.**

**3.Hair! Brushed down courtesy of hair master Neji the Pretty Ballerina.**

**4.Hips! Of course rapped in toilet paper.**

Put it all together and you get Barbie-to!

"Uh, guys," Choji said as he was walking in from the kitchen, "We burnt the pizza but we have enough- **HOLYCRAPWHATISTHAT!!!**" Pointing to Barbie-to, frowning on a makeshift stage and everyone grinning scarily.

_'Shikamaru, Sas-gay, and Neji all grinning like that _**MUST**_ be a bad omen,' _Choji thought to himself.

"Oh, that's Barbie-to!" Gaara exclaimed very giddily, "He's going to sing for us!"

"We dared him to do it," Temari told him, trying to help make more sense of it.

"Come join us, we have chips!"

"Sure, thanks, don't mind if I-argrrgaerafr-gobble-arrrferrtg-eat-"

**Naruto/Barbie-to POV**

_Well, I don't know how this could get any worse. WAIT, WHAT?! Did I just hear him say, "Sasuke is going to be Ken"? This is unbelievable!!! He is being Ken!!! If there weren't enough people that already said that we should be a couple. Well Sas-gay does fit the part of Ken, annoying, fake, plastic, gay rumors, yup, sounds like Sasuke._

_Man I'm gonna hate myself for actually going through this,_

(Note- Itauke is **bold** and Barbie-to is _Italics 'thoughts' _-aloud

**- Hi Barbie!**

_'yuck!!! God, I don't want to do this!'_

_- Hi Ken!_

**- You wanna go for a ride?**

_- Sure, Ken!_

**- Jump in!**

_'Homo'_

_- Ha ha ha ha!_

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party**

courtesy

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world_

_Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie_

**You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain**

**Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky**

_You can touch, you can play_

_You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **_ha ha ha, yeah_

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party,** _oooh, oooh_

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party,** _ha ha ha, yeah_

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party,** _oooh, oooh_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_

_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees_

**Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again**

**Hit the town, fool around, let's go party**

_You can touch, you can play_

_You can say I'm always yours_

_You can touch, you can play_

_You can say I'm always yours_

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **_ha ha ha, yeah_

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **_oooh, oooh_

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **_ha ha ha, yeah_

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **_oooh, oooh_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **_ha ha ha, yeah_

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **_oooh, oooh_

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **_ha ha ha, yeah_

**Come on, Barbie, let's go party, **_oooh, oooh_

_- Oh, I'm having so much fun!_

**- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!**

_- Oh, I love you Ken!_

**(Note, if you have never heard this song, one, wtf, two, go search it on youtube, type in Barbie Girl, find the Aqua video or anything else, watch. Oh and I'm not completely sure if the lyrics are right, I have the song on my iPod and I'm pretty sure its a bit different, but oh well.)**

_Oh thank God its over! And now my sanity that I had is gone, great...' _

**Normal POV**

Naruto sang beautifully.

"Barbie-to, that was so-so beautiful!!!" Neji the Pretty Ballerina and Itauke sobbed.

"Thank you, yes, thank you all!" Naruto said to the crowd of people in his house clapping.

They all sat down and Naruto spun the bottle and it landed on Lee. Everyone one has lost it, except Temari has kept a little bit of sanity, a very small little bit.

"Lee, I dare you,"

"I thought that there was a choice,"

"Not anymore"

"Oh, well then..."

"Well, as I was saying, Lee, I dare you, Itauke, Barbie-to, Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, Shino, and Shikamaru to form a boy-band and sing a love song for Temari!!!"

"WHAT?!" everyone in the room yelled then causing Temari to roll over laughing. "Ha ha heh," Temari wiped a tear from her eye from laughing. "Oh, I hope fangirls don't find about this or I'm dead."

"LISTEN UP!" Itauke shouted, "If we're going to do this, we're doing it my way. So ,first off, Lee, NO YOUTHFUL CRAP! NONE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! -sob-"

"Next, you all must follow MY orders!"

"Hey, who made YOU leader," Kiba shouted to Itauke.

"Yeah, I'm way better at strategy than you!" Shikamaru stated.

"Simple, I called it first, so there for, I get it,"

"Ughh," everyone in the band went, "I'm so leaving after this," Naruto muttered to himself

So for an hour they spent thinking of what to sing, who would do what, and Temari fixed Neji the Pretty Ballerina, Itauke, and Barbie-to's outfits, all while eating chips. The whole experience is turned out to be the strangest thing ever, and if you were there, you might die. So let me TRY to explain everything. Okay, here we go:

Shikamaru was chosen to be lead singer.

"Hey, why me, this must be the most troublesome thing ever," Shikamaru said, with his head on the floor and his feet in the air.

"Well you said that you would do this better," Itauke said

"Ugh,"

"Okay, Barbie-to, me and you, back up singer,"

"GOT IT!" He said over exaggerating it.

"Kiba, Akamaru, lights,"

"Ruff!" They both barked.

"Shino, Lee, Choji, instrumental,"

"YOSH! THIS WILL BE A MOST YOUTHFUL EXPERIENCE!!!" Lee shouted running around the room.

"LEE!!! WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU ABOUT 'YOUTHFUL' CRAP?!"

"Sorry, Mr. Itauke," Lee said very disappointed.

"Okay, that's it, now here are what we do, lyrics, sheet notes, and light patterns. Practice in five minutes!"

"OKAY!"

So after a perfect practice in a soundproof room, they were ready... This is what they sang...

_Every Time We Touch _by CASCADA.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._

_I still feel your touch in my dreams._

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to survive._

**O.O!**

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_Cause every time we touch, I feel this static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

**O.O**

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

**O.O?**

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall._

**0.0 When did that happen?**

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side._

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static._

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky._

_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_I can't let you go._

_Want you in my life._

**-...-'**

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling._

_And every time we kiss I swear I could fly._

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._

_Need you by my side. _

**O.O??????**

**(And this I'm pretty sure is the right lyrics, although I'm pretty sure that its **_slow_** instead of **_so_** and **_ecstatic_** instead or this **_static_

"Okay, that is officially the creepiest thing that I have EVER seen," Kankuro said.

"Yeah, especially when its about Temari," Gaara added.

Temari was rolling over laughing. Especially since that it could be mentally scaring.

It was Lee's turn to spin. It landed on Temari.

"Temari, do want to chose youthful truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"Tell us the truth about this game,"

"Okay, well the origins of this game are really well, hard to find. And many times it has been used as a kissing game, but that can be problematic..." She went on a lengthy explanation, which leaving the boys MORE mentally scared.

"Okay," Lee said, "That's a little more than I wanted to know..."

"LETS WATCH A MOVIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gaara yelled.

"YARGH!!!!!" They all shouted in unison in agreement.

"But what movie will we watch?" Neji the Pretty Ballerina asked.

"We will watch... The Grudge..." Itauke said in a very creepy voice.

"What if we don't want to?" Barbie-to said, acting very, very, very much like a girl.

"Then you will fear the wrath of-"

"NEJITHEPRETTYBALLERINA!!!!" Neji the Pretty Ballerina**(Now to be known as NTPB)** said, cutting of Itauke.

They started fighting and shouting and everyone's heads fell and sweat dropped. Lee decided to walk outside and standing out there and he saw... COACH CATOR!!!**(Inside joke of me and the sixth graders) **Lee was so scared he almost died, but didn't. Then the hobo 'coach' walked off.

Lee ran inside and said "THERE WAS A DRUNK HOBO OUTSIDE!!! But he's gone know."

They turned away from watching the Grudge 2 to look at Lee then turned back again, totally uninterested. Lee sat down next to Temari, which everyone except Barbie-to, NTPB, and the other 2 Sand Sibs crowded around her. Why? Three reasons:

**1.It turned out this way**

**2.They all lost it**

**3.She was the only girl there, so there**

So Temari was uncomfortably surrounded by boys who weren't even paying attention to the movie.

"So why is this grudge chick scaring people?" Barbie-to asked.

"Because," said Gaara, "She is angry on how she, her son, and her son's cat was killed by her husband and was fed spirits that was possessing people as a little girl."

"Oh," he said, "So why does she make that cracking noise?"

"Because, her husband snapped her neck, causing her to die."

"Oh," Barbie-to said again. "So why does she scare people?"

"Ugrh" Gaara groaned.

After the movie was over, it was around 7:00.

"What movie should we watch next?" Gaara asked.

"WE WILL WATCH GAI-SENSEI'S MOVIE OF YOUTH!" Lee shouted.

"How long is it?"

"FIVE EXTREMELY YOUTHFUL HOURS!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone shouted.

"I'm hungry," Gaara said to himself, "TEMARI! FETCH ME COOKIES!!!" He yelled

"DON'T EVER TELL TEMARI-CHAN WHAT TO DO!!!" The group of boys acting as her fanboys yelled back.

Gaara was scared, so he said sorry to Temari then went and yelled at Barbie-to to order cookies and pizza. After waiting thirty minutes and getting the pizza, Temari pulled out a cd player, some cds, and some oddly cool milk out of her bag. She turned on the cd player but it was destroyed because everyone else thought it was a satanic machine. She got a bunch of cups and, a dog bowl, and filled them up with milk (water in the dog bowl), and gave everyone milk and cookies, water and dog treats for Akamaru. So the spent the rest of the time talking and gossiping.

**Neji**- So it it true, Gaara, that you and your siblings are going to our school?

**Gaara-** Why yes Neji it is true...

**BORING!!!! **

**Next we have Kankuro and Shino.**

**Kankuro-** So Shino, do you really have bugs inside you?

**Shino-** Yes.

**Kankuro-** Doesn't that creep you out, 'cuz that's just plain freaky.

**Shino-** At first it did.

**Kankuro-** Its just plain creepy dude...

**Moving to Temari, Naruto, and the bunch of crazed fanboys.**

**Naruto- **Temari, why are you going to our school for a short while?

**Boys-** DON'T EVER QUESTION TEMARI-SAN!!!

**Naruto-** Okay... you guys are just weird...

The boys just ran off crying.

**Lee and Naruto**

**Naruto-** Why do you dress like Gai?

**Lee-** Because he is my youthful idol!

So yeah... It's like this for this till three A.M. when everyone is finally asleep.

Temari went to sleep at nine and woke up at four A.M., got everyone up, took her clothing back, washed it, got dressed, then made breakfast, the most important meal of the day. They walked to school at 4:30, talking about stuff like last night, the upcoming festival, and the creepy hobo from last night. As they were walking to school they ran into the hobo again.

"HOBO!!!" Lee screamed right before he fainted.

Coach Cator grabbed Lee's leg, but couldn't drag him off because of his weights. Lee woke up with his O.O face expression screaming "Yosh!" for no reason punching the hobo coach in the face and causing him to run into a dark alley.

**㊍**The group just continued walking to school. They reached school at 5:15, snuck into their homerooms, and laid down for sleep. The Sand Sibs were in Kakashi's homeroom, Team Gai in Gai's homeroom, Shika, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, and Hinata were in Kakashi's homeroom, and Choji, Shino, and Kiba were in Kurenia's homeroom. Temari left to get books for her and her siblings.

And now I will try my best to describe everything to you. Here we go!

Okay, if you all rember, its a high school IN Konoha, not everyone in Konoha are ninjas. So there are others besides ninjas. Not all teachers are ninjas. They are all 13/14-ish, except for Gaara who is 12 and Kankuro who is 13, Temari, 14 (eldest in group by a few months). Now this is the first year they actually thought of putting ninjas in high school, I guess they didn't care about there schooling until the realized the sudden decline in knowledge. So they grouped all the shinobi into freshman year in high-school so they would be at an even pace and not be completely clueless. But there are advanced classes for the older peoples, like Lee, Tenten, Neji, Temari, and lower classes for those who need major help, like Naruto. Then there are social groups. Ninjas and Non-Ninjas. Thats as interesting as it gets.

Okay, are characters we're following right now are seated like this, there in the first five rows, three seats per row:

**Row one:** ES(empty seat) Hinata ES

**Row two:** Ino Sakura ES

**Row three:** Sasuke ES Shino

**Row four:** Shikamaru ES Temari

**Row five: **Gaara Kankuro Naruto

They all slept, except for Gaara, till 7:15 which is when Sakura and Ino came in. Expecting to be first in homeroom, were surprised to see a whole group of people and excited to see 'Sasuke-kun' and ran over to him. Everyone groaned, half awake. As they ran, he stuck his leg out, tripping Sakura, causing Ino to fall over on her, which caused a lot of bickering and fighting in between the two.

"Go away," Sasuke told them, "both of you,"

Disheartened thy both sat down. Temari walked in giving books to Gaara and Kankuro and putting hers in her desk. She grabbed a bunch of small pillows she got from Naruto's apartment and passed them out to everyone at the party last night. She went to Gaara, Kankuro, and Naruto's row, seeing if they wanted a pillow. But since Kankuro and Naruto were asleep, she lifted there heads and gave them each a pillow. She went down to Shikamaru's row and tapped him. She tapped him again, this time a lot harder. Fed up on seeing if he was awake or asleep, she lifted his head up by the ponytail and put a pillow under it. Shikamaru slept threw the whole thing. Next she went down to Sasuke's row, where Ino and Sakura were now comfortably chatting in front.

"Sasuke, are you awake?" She said as she nudged him. "Do you want a pillow?"

"Uh..." Sasuke started, getting out of a mid-sleep daze, "Yes, please, Temari-san."

Temari was slightly dumbfounded, then gave him a wide sunny smile, knowing that it means that she was a respected friend of Sasuke. Friends, something she wanted to have. Sakura and Ino were sitting in the front row heard this, becoming very angry. Because of all their affection, their attention, their sucking up to him, and it got them no where, but all of a sudden, some Suna girl with four pigtails and some gaint fan comes out a now where and its Temari-san! There on first name basis while it was, 'Oh... It's you' or 'Go away.' And all she can do is smile?

**Sasuke POV**

Temari... I can see why she's likable. Sure, she's a girl, yeah, she can be bitchy, but she's not like the others. She's... Different. Different as okay in putting me in more mentally tramatizing moments and laughing over it. But also understanding and not acting like a total air-headed baka all the time. It really will be sad that she will have to go back to Suna.

"Sasuke, are you awake?" She said as she nudged me, "Do you want a pillow?"

Unexpected. And how in the world did she get pillows?

"Yes," I said groggaly, "Please, Temari-san." I added. For all the trouble the girl goes through with taking care of two siblings, trying to make good healthy meals, school, and her own needs, she at least deserves some respect. I saw a beautiful sunny smile on her face as she handed me the pillow. Something that looks like a blessing, something, for some reason, rarely gracing her face. And I also saw something else, Ino and Sakura's faces dropping to the floor. I closed my eyes, as my head landed on the pillow, the next thing I saw was Temari running out the door, with Naruto, Gaara, and Kankuro yelling at Ino and Sakura, Hinata sitting at her desk, in the middle of standing up and sitting down, Shikamaru very displeased, looking like he might actually say something about it, and Sakura and Ino's face's falling again.

**Temari POV**

"Sasuke," I said as I nudged him, "Do you want a pillow?"

"Uh..." Sasuke started, getting out of a mid-sleep daze, "Yes, please, Temari-san."

What he said left me dumbfounded, like if Coach Cator came up and slapped me across the face. Then I realized what he said. All I could do really was just give him a big smile back. I knew I had a new friend in him, I just knew it. He fell asleep fast, like a log falling in a forest, but not as fast as that Shikamaru. Man, is that guy lazy. I walked down to the next row to introduce myself to the other girls in the room.

"Uh, Hi!" I started, nervous, "I''m Sabaku No Temari. And I'm mnew here from Suna and..."

They had scornful looks on their faces, so I thought it was best not to continue and I grabbed the rest of my pillows and left to go give them to Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Shino, Choji, and Lee. I introduced myself to the other kids in Kurenia's homeroom which were two normal teens from Konoha. They weren't very welcoming, but you get used to it when you're the older sibling of the child who is posseser of the Shukaku. There was this one girl in Neji and Lee's homeroom that was leaning against the window, twirling a shuriken on middle finger. She had dark, chocolate-colored hair in two panda buns and had chocolate eyes.

"Hi," I said to her, "I'm Temari and I'm new here."

"Oh," She said cheerfully, "I'm Tenten. I hope you like it here. And its nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," I said in return, "Well, its a long story but I'm giving these pillows to Neji and Lee."

"Kay," she replied "Can you try and explain it?"

I explained to her that there was a party, but a slumber party that you would have back in Junior High, or one your parents would let you have, but being carefull of location and person throwing the party.

"So there you have it!" I told her, "Can you go give this pillow to Neji, I'll give this one to Lee."

She walked off to Neji's desk and gave him the pillow and I went to Lee to give him his pillow.

"Lee? LEE!!!" I yelled at him and hit him on the head, but there was no one home.

"Let me handle this. LEE!!!!!!!! WAKE UP!!!!"

Surprisingly Lee woke up. I handed him a pillow and he fell right back to sleep.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it, he has this problem sometimes."

"Well, I think I should be going now, the bell's about to ring." I said.

"Don't sweat it," Tenten said, "Kakashi is ALWAYS late."

I walked out of the room and back to my new homeroom. I opened the door to see one new girl in the room. She had dark blue hair and eyes just like Neji's. And everyone was awake now, except for Sasuke. The blonde girl and her pink-haired companion were sitting on the desk petting Sasuke like he was some sort of pet.

"I don't think Sasuke would like that," I told them.

"And what would you know about Sasuke-kun, bitch," the blonde girl said to my face

"A whole lot more than you." I told her.

She slapped me in the face, then her pink-haired friend tripped me and the blonde pig kicked me in the ankle. I stood up going to do a return blow but the eyes of everyone else, I saw them angry. I must have displeased them, and thoughts of what I could have done ran through my head as she threw hits at me and I dodged. The most occurring thought caused me to want to cry, and the pain in my ankle only helped the feeling. The pig threw a punch, but I evaded the attack by croaching on the ground and then kicked her in the stomach as she was running back at me.

_I was chocking back tears as I ran to the girls bathroom..._

Afterword

YES!!!! ITS FINALLY DONE!!! And you know what that means? Quicker updates! Hopefully. Hmm... It went from bad humor to bad drama. Wow, never saw that coming. And all of you must be wondering, Who the hell is Coach Cator. Well Coach Cator is an apparent hobo that visited my sister's class at there outside party at school back on St. Pattie's Day. Yes I had this originally written in a notebook back around March and a hobo can apparently just walk up to a class at school. I hope you enjoyed my writting of the crack. Please review this 'cause I really need you peoples!!! Just say anything! ANYTHING!!! Flames? WHY NOT!!! GO AHEAD!

_FearTheFan Emi-chan_


	6. Let's Take A Look At That Ankle

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, but I killed Jar-Jar.**

Hinata was sitting in her seat when the calamity happened. She sat in awe, surprised to see Ino acting like that to the new girl, who was obviously stronger. She saw everyone else in the class get angry, and figured that they were mad at the new girl, or at least mad for some reason. Ino saw it as she was justified in having the fight, and barely noticed the angry looks she was getting. As the new girl ran out, Naruto stood up, yelling at Ino and Sakura.

"Are you guys insane!" He yelled, "What the hell did she do to deserve that? Are you that obsessed with Sasuke to do that for no reason?"

They stood there blankly, looking at the door.

"This is totally out of character! I thought I knew you. I never would have expected this to happen. Why did you do that? Why did you do that..." He trailed off.

Hinata wondered if anything was wrong with the new girl. She decided to go help her. Hinata got up slowly, making her way to the door. Ino and Sakura saw this and approached her.

"Where are you going?" they asked her.

"I- I- I want to- to g-go,"

"You're not leaving,"

"But- but- she looked hurt and I-"

"No you're not,"

"What has gotten into you? I'm going to go help her and thats final!" Hinata said rushing out the door.

"YEAH! WAY TO GO HINATA!!!" Naruto shouted as she rushed out, blushing furiously.

* * *

Hinata walked down the hallway to the girls bathroom, and opened the door. 

"Hello?" She said quietly, her small voice echoing, "Are you hurt?"

"I don't know," the quiet voice responded, "I think my ankle might be twisted, but other than that, I don't know..." her voice trailing off

"Well, get up, I'll take you back to class, and go to the front office to get you some ice." Hinata said

"Okay, I'll try." Temari got up and winced with pain, "Yep, its definitely sprained. Hold on while I open the door," She unlocked the stall door, but wobbling side to side. Hinata rushed over to her side and helped her get steady.

"Thank you. By the way, what's your name?"

"Oh-oh, my name, It is Hyuuga Hinata"

"Kay, well my name is Temari, and thank you, Hinata,"

"Wow, you're heavy... OH! I'm sorry, really, really, really sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay, Hinata, no harm, no fowl, kay?" Temari said, "By the way, not to intrude, but, you seen to studder a lot? Why?"

"I- I never asked myself that... I guess I do."

"Well, since you're helping me, I guess I'll help you with your studder." Temari suddenly realized something, "You must be the girl that Naruto thinks you like him!"

"He, he thinks that?" Hinata said, in a screech-like manner.

"Yeah, do you not?"

"I- I do! Ve- Very much! I'm just not sure if he does though..."

"YES HE DOES!!!" Temari shouted at her, "HE HAS TOO!" Her yelling caused her to knock over her and Hinata.

"Get off me..." Hinata said, gasping for breath.

"Sure can do." Temari said rolling her self off.

"Look, I'm going to get some help, just sit here till I get back"

"Not much I can do." Temari said as she slumped against the wall.

_'Hopefully Tenten can help,'_ Hinata thought in her head. Hinata walked down the hall towards Gai's homeroom, but stopped at her homeroom. She walked in the room and over to Naruto.

"Na- Naruto-kun." she whispered to him.

"Huh, what is it Hinata?"

"I- I l- like y- you, a lot." She said, blushing, rushing towards the door.

"Sh- She likes me?" Naruto said.

"No dur," Shikamaru said to him, "Its completely obvious. You're just an imbecile."

* * *

Hinata went over to Gai's homeroom. 

"Hello?" She said as she opened the door, the room had more kids in there now.

"Oh, hey Hinata!" Tenten called over to her.

"Tenten, I need your help," Hinata told her.

"With what?"

"Well... Just come with me."

"Okay, but you're gonna tell me once we get there right?"

"Yes Tenten, yes, just hurry up."

The girls ran to the girls bathroom and opened the door.

"Oh, your back Hinata. Hi Tenten." Temari said, still leaning on the wall.

"Is your ankle any better?" Hinata asked.

"A little bit." Temari responded, "I still can't walk yet."

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Tenten said. Temari and Hinata filled her in on what happened in the homeroom. "I can't believe they did that. It's so not like them. Well, sorta, but still."

"The thing is I don't even know them, or even what I did." Temari said

"Oh," Hinata said, "Their names are Yamanaka Ino,"

"The blonde girl," Tenten added.

"And Haruno Sakura,"

"The pink haired girl," Tenten added again. "Okay, you know there names, now lets get you to the office."

Tenten and Hinata helped get Temari up and out of the bathroom. They walked down to the main office and opened the door. Behind the desk there was Shizune, who was the receptionist, office assistant, a school nurse, and, to top it all off, Tsunade's assistant. Shizune was behind the desk, taking some notes as she was on the phone. "Okay, so I need to go get toilet paper, beans, instant ramen, and tampons? Okay, that's everything, okay goodbye." Shizune sighed. She had no clue how she would pull it all off. Being Tsunade's assistant is enough work, but also receptionist, office assistant, and school nurse? Really they need to find more help.

"Shizune," Tenten said at her desk, "We need your help with something."

"What is it?" Shizune asked not looking up from her work.

"Well, we have a student that you need to take a look at." Tenten said, pointing out Temari in a chair next to Hinata, looking at her ankle. "We think she sprained it."

"Okay, come with me," Shizune sighed heavily. "Classes haven't even started yet and you and go and get your self injured. Well, lets take a look." Shizune examined the ankle for a bit, then said, "Yup, its sprained, but it should be better in a few hours. I'll get you some ice and a slip for P.E. Too much pressure will just injure it more."

The girls sighed. Hopefully nothing else extreme will happen today.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm an imbecile?" Naruto yelled at Shikamaru. 

"Simple, you're an imbecile. It's obvious Hinata likes you." Shikamaru told him. "Why do you think she is always nervous around you?"

"I dunno, maybe, because she just is."

"Yeah, and maybe you're an imbecile."

**End**

**Sorry to you all for the long delay on such a short chapter. Its a long story not really worth explaining. I'm not really sure why Ino and Sakura turned out to be so, so, so, evil. Well maybe because they just seem like that sometimes, ya know? Well maybe thats just me. Please review, please!**

_FearTheFan, Emi-chan_


	7. Chapter 7 SUC CULT!

**A Naruto High School Story**

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the extremely long overdue Chapter 7. now its time to get back on track with the ridiculousness of the earlier chapters. Yes, I'm out of the depression-like rut, its just I have a darker outlook on life now, sorta. I don't think I'll ever be as hyper as I was when I wrote the earlier chapters (sugar just isn't my big thing anymore), but this story will be the most ridiculous thing you might ever read. So sit back, grab and drink, adjust your screens for you viewing pleasure, and enjoy. FearTheFan**

While we left off with Hinata and Tenten, being the nice made-up people they are, helping Temari getting back to class after her injury to her ankle, we are now pointing our sights to something more sinister. Much more sinister.

**-Underground Cavern 1-**

In the deepest part of the school, just left to the main part of the building, there is a cavern full of several people, indistinguishable from another, in dark navy blue and black hooded full length coats, each of them holding candles in the dark cavern, processing to the front, facing a podium. At the podium was a female, her face blacked out by the cloak, only slightly shining by the light of the candles being held by the hooded people. As the people made their way to the front of the cavern, the started to take their seats.

"Members!" The female's loud voice vibrated across the area, "A dark turn of events have taken place!" Loud whispers spread throughout the cavern. "SILENCE! It has been called to my attention that a saddening bizarre turn of events has taken place this week. While many of us have been rejoicing, it is now time to stop, and now time to take action. But, before that," She now said in a more bored drawl, slowly moving her hands to remove her hood, "We will recite our anthem." She slowly pulled back her hood, revealing dark black/brown hair, dark eyes, and pale skin, glowing slightly in the candle light. The other members removed their hoods, to reveal faces, belonging to both girls and boys, revealing very solemn faces, excited faces, and a few nervous faces.

"Oh wait! Before the anthem, I want you all to meet, our new members. Come up here!" She called up two girls, looking a bit nervous, but extremely excited, "This here is Shelly and Markaus," Pointing to the girls, "But from now on, they will be called SU6 74-006 and SU6 1488-1212. You can now sit down. SU6 74-006 and SU6 1488-1212 went back down the stairs to their seats. "Now," said their leader, "Lets start again. Everyone, please rise, and face me." She said, grabbing a tasseled rope, while she adjusted her mike. "All together now, and: In devotion to the perfection, we will do anything that is called upon us to do for His Greatness. If it comes to the day of his choice, we will let him have a choice of any of us, never get jealous if he cheats on us, never hate him if he choses another one of us, let him always have his way with us," She spoke idyllically, loudly leading her followers. "Always put him in-front of our needs, defend him from anything that comes to harm him, vanquish anything that comes to oppose him, and destroy those who try to steal him from our given birthright to him," The leader began to pull the chord as the pledge came to its end, "In his name, we will do as we have stated, go above and beyond, In the name of Uchiha Sasuke, WE FOLLOW THE!!" The chord was pulled then the large red drape fell, revealing a gigantic portrait of Sasuke. causing the members to fall on their knees, and causing many of the devout to cry.

After the love-fest was over, the leader got to her feet, "ATTENTION!" She shouted to her members, wiping back tears from her eyes. "As this is a new year, and I only took power last year, I would like to explain to some of you n00bs that are walking around here, that this is a Sasuke fan club, not a SasuxNaru, SasuxIta, or any other yaoi pairing cult, they are down the Hall of Dark Caverns, where I don't know, but they are down there, okay." Many people walked up and left, "Good..." She said, waiting for them to leave, "For all of you new members, I am Sosueme, leader of the Sasuke Cult, or SUC. I would like to welcome you all to our cult and please enjoy in our Sasuke loving ways. But, you joining doesn't come without a price, you being here means that you must spend the greater half of this year doing the manual labor with the other low-ranking members. You have to work your way up the ranks to even come close to my position. Now, no complaining," Sosueme said in a sickly-sweet manner, that you only use to lie through your teeth, but she said it in such a light-hearted way, that it justified her having a fan cult of her own, following her always, "And come up here to hand out these papers to everyone, explaining today's agenda. And, as entrance to the cult, you will receive these," She said holding up two little black books, "These are the basic tools of your job to this cult that we all have received. It contains the code you live by, a Bible, well, Holy Book, if you will, and blank pages to write in to take notes during meetings, or anything that we have learned about Sasuke or any of the, how should I put this, 'Undesirables' if you will."

"Now here," said a meekly little assistant, showing herself after being behind in the shadows during Sosueme's long speech, handing the n00b members that had just joined giant stacks of paper, struggling to give each one a stack, "Is today's agenda. As it's my job to be Leader Sosueme's high-most assistant, I made up the agenda for today's meeting. Now you have to go, row by row, passing out the packets to the members, then you can sit down." saying the high-most assistant.

The two new members, SU6 74-006 and SU6 1488-1212, tried quickly to pass out the agenda packets to each member, without falling over their long coats, or passing out from exhaustion. The packets each had a little boarder on the front page, describing the subjects on the agenda, on the next twenty pages were made up of 'His Lord High' fan art contest winners and ads. The packet looked a bit like this:

**SUC CULT SESSION**

**STAR DATE 56839-12**

**What His Lord High is Wearing This Week**

**How to Be the Best Follower of SUC CULT**

**The New Girl**

**How to Deal With Cloak Stains**

**Best Ways to Take Care of Your Robes**

**STOP. DROP. ROLL.**

_Fire Safety In SUC CULT_

**TOTAL PLAN DESTRUCTION 5869430.78**

_This One Will Work!!_

**REMINDER: **_As a member of _**SUC CULT**_, You May _**NEVER**_ Call Sasuke By His Name,_

_You may only use honorific terms, like Lord Magesty, High Supreme Hotness, and so on._

**ONLY**_ Leader Highest may address Him by his full name._

**SUC CULT NO.1!!**

"Okay," Sosueme started in her light-hearted voice overshadowed by shades of darkness, "We now move onto our next manner of business. A new girl has come and is threatening our position!"

"BOOOOOOO!!" Shouted the members in anger.

"Our we going to take this sitting down?"

"NO!" Shouted back the crowd in response.

"Then," Sosueme said shouting, getting red in the face, "We must go," she continued, getting more and more passionate, "And add her face to the Wall of HATE!!" Sosueme finished, spitting during every word in her very un-climatic finish. She pulled another tasseled rope chord, revealing a wall of giant portraits and a few workers trying to put up a new portrait on the giant cave wall.

"HURRY UP!!" Shouted Sosueme at the workers "You don't get paid for doing nothing!"

"Si, si!" Called back the worker, looking more terrified of Sosueme than his very dangerous position on up on the ladder.

"Okay, now lets get to our next order of business, How to Deal With Cloak Stains"

Later...

"Okay, so now we know what to do when our robes catch fire. Now we move on to Total Plan Destruction... Whatever number that is. Our plan, total and utter destruction of the SCHOOL FESTIVAL!!"

"YAAAARRRRGGGAHHAARAGAH!"

**At long last, I'm back! Sorry for the... About a year wait. I hope you enjoyed this update and will stick around for the end. If you can, please review and favorite this story. Its what feeds my brain. Thanks for reading,**

**FTF o**


End file.
